A Harmonious Affair
by Eternity sword
Summary: Reposted, formerly known as The Best Man. Begins with Ron and Hermione's wedding, in which Hermione begins to realize that she's marrying the wrong man. Continues with pieces of a life-long HHr affair, the next generation, and how this secret affects everyone around them.
1. Hermione

On the day of her wedding, Hermione Granger (Weasley, she reminded herself) nearly damaged her dress as she paced in her room. It was just nerves, and it was perfectly natural on her wedding day, Ginny assured her. But Hermione just couldn't be calmed. When Ron had asked her to marry him nearly an entire year ago, Hermione had practically screamed _Yes, yes, Ron! I've been waiting for you to ask me._ And she had, she really had. After all she was surrounded by happy marriages and her parents had been asking about boys and boyfriends since she hit puberty. On the rare occasion that Nana Anne, her grandmother, visited, she would often relate her own romance, and had recently taken to asking Hermione to _get on with it already_.

"I'm not getting any younger, you know," said Nana Anne, her auburn hair having long since faded to gray, "I'm ninety four next spring, and your grandfather is already ninety eight. We'd like to see our great-grandchildren before we pass on."

That had been nearly three years ago already, and true enough Grandpa Richard had passed away without seeing his only grandchild married. Hermione swore her grandmother would get to see at least one great-grandchild. So she began laying hints to Ronald, here, there, everywhere. _I'm ready for this, Ron. We aren't children. Think of your Mum, she'll be so happy to see her family grow. Aren't you serious about our relationship?_

Eventually he caught on, and he proposed to her the day after Harry's wedding. And that was what led to Hermione's most troublesome day. She'd been looking forward to it so much, but once it had come, she was left with this terrible feeling. By the time she was walking down the aisle, her feet hurt from all the pacing; her makeup was all smeared by sweat. About halfway down, she realized she wasn't smiling. In fact, her face was showing a mixture of dread and horror.

For a moment she considered stopping the wedding—she couldn't do it, she just _couldn't_. Then she saw Harry. He was the best man, of course. He was looking at her, so reassuringly—_you're doing fine_, his emerald eyes seemed to say. It was no wonder he had no proficiency for occulumency. He was an open book. Hermione liked books, found power in books.

And so she took strength from him. She reached the end of the aisle, a smile on her face. She said her vows confidently, no hesitation, and when she kissed her groom, it was the face of the best man the saw.

* * *

One year later, Hermione glared at the healer in St. Mungos.

"You must be mistaken," Hermione said rather petulantly. "I've researched the signs of pregnancy over, and over, and over. I show _all_ of them! I _must_ be pregnant."

The healer gave a sympathetic look to Hermione. It was the fourth time Hermione had come. "You were just ill, Mrs. Weasley. I'm afraid you've misinterpreted the signs. You are not with child." The witch was about to ask Hermione for a payment, but stopped. "Perhaps… you've chosen the wrong spouse for such things."

Hermione looked towards her, shocked. "Wh..what do you mean?"

"The Weasleys are pureblood, Mrs. Weasley. That means inbreeding, even if they aren't crazy about it like some families. This can have a variety of bad effects…including infertility."

* * *

Six months later, Harry and Ginny became the proud parents of James Sirius Potter. And Hermione was the proud parent of no one. Her grandmother had been diagnosed with terminal lung cancer, and Hermione's time was running out.

_I've done good things with my life_, she thought, _I fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I've reformed the Ministry. Is it too much that I ask for this one thing? One child to introduce my grandmother to, before she passes on?_

She thought about her imaginary child again and again. They'd have wavy red hair, like their father and his family, and Hermione's mother, and all the bravery of the Weasleys and all of her intelligence.

This child will never exist though. The healer was right, Hermione thought. Ron will never have a child. But perhaps Hermione would. There are plenty of options in the muggle world, she thought. She decided to tell Ron. It would hurt him, but certainly less than pretending that this wasn't happening. As she stormed in after another St. Mungos visit, she was preparing to blurt it out—the sooner it was out the better. If she waited, even long enough to see his face, she wouldn't be able to go through with it.

"You can't have kids!" she said as the came through the door.

"Well, apparently I can," came Harry's bitter voice. Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"Oh! Harry, I, er…" she had no idea how to explain this, so she just stood there, blushing. Harry looked a mess. His hair was messier, his eyes were slightly bloodshot, his clothes were a mess, as if thrown on quickly. Hermione snapped herself away from his body. But, oh, he looked so brilliant in her eyes. And his eyes spoke more in a moment than Ron ever did.

"So Ron can't have kids?" Harry snorted, "Figured."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You knew? Does he know?"

"Course he doesn't know. I'm not telling my best friend that. He'd be devastated. And what would he tell Molly?"

"We can't not tell him!"

Harry looked her in the eye, questioning her and assuring her at once. "We can't tell him. It's the moral dilemma of telling a friend something that will hurt them. Can you hurt your friend Hermione?" Hermione slowly shook her head, not knowing when her husband had gone back to friend territory.

"So…why are you here?" she said.

Harry looked down, a look of shame on his face. "I…made a mistake Hermione. With Ginny. With her, our marriage, with…" Harry blushed at the last part, and for a moment he looked up at Hermione, and then he turned away.

"What? But I thought you two were happy together!" Hermione said with shock on her face.

"We were…until about ten months ago." Hermione scowled. That was around the time James had been conceived. Harry continued, "We were… making love and…and I said your name." Hermione gasped, and the memory of kissing Ron, but seeing Harry, resurfaced. "She was so upset…I've never seen her so upset. She named James, to try and make me happy I think, but since that day I've realized…I married the wrong woman." Harry stepped closer to her. "I should have married _you_." Harry stepped closer, shaking his head. "I did it again earlier. I saw you while I made love to Ginny, so I came here to talk to your husband. He's my best friend after all." He let out a bitter laugh. "Can you believe I honestly thought it would be happily ever after? I'm in love with my best friend's wife. And married to his sister. And I will never have the woman I truly love." Hermione stared Harry in the eyes for nearly an entire minute.

And then she pulled his face against hers, and began exploring every part of him she'd only ever imagined.

* * *

Nearly ten months later she and Ron were holding Rose Weasley, cooing over the red headed baby. Harry arrived and was the third person to hold the baby. He met Hermione's eyes, and they spoke without words.

They came to an agreement. It wouldn't be the last time they made love, nor would it be the last time they hide it from Ron. The truth hurts, after all.

**Hello. I've reposted this, renamed it, edited it, yada yada. To any and all reader who know me, sorry about my recent inactivity. Been busy in college.**

**Onto another thing: I am pissed. I got a message last week telling me that this story had been removed for "infracting the guidelines." Let me tell you, that is BS! I think I posted an AN once, half a year ago. And removed it almost immediately.**

**I'll continue this rant later this week or something, when I'm not so pissed.**

**Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this. I'll be reposting the chapters every few days.**


	2. Harry

Harry knew he shouldn't have done it. He knew, but he didn't regret it.

Harry slept with his best friend's wife, and his only regret was that he hadn't done so sooner.

"He'll be home within the next five minutes," Hermione said quickly, throwing Harry his discarded shirt. Harry quickly threw on his clothes and helped Hermione clean up the room. Using several cleaning charms, the room seemed so clean, nobody would ever guess at the betrayal which had occurred not even two hours ago. Hearing the characteristic pop of apparition, Harry kissed Hermione once and disapparated.

* * *

When he arrived back at Grimuald Place, he found Ginny there with dinner ready, dressed nicely. It was as though she was prepared to date him all over again. Kreacher was glaring at her slightly as he lit candles on the table. As Harry ate he realized that Ginny must have cooked it herself—it was slightly burned, and the potatoes almost seemed liquefied.

"So…" she said nervously. "Look Harry, I'm sorry about earlier. I mean—I can't believe you said her name—not even the first time, and you know I just love you so much, and…" Ginny sniffled, and Harry felt guilty for hurting her like this. Not for what he had done, just that it hurt her. All the more reason not to tell her about earlier that day. "Anyways, I shouldn't have reacted like that. James started crying earlier, and it sort of felt like looking in a mirror. And obviously, acting like an infant won't convince you to try and work this out, will it?" Ginny smiled nervously, wanting Harry to agree with her, but in truth, she was just reinforcing his love for Hermione.

_Hermione wouldn't be acting like this,_ Harry thought. _She was certainly upset during sixth year, but if Ron said someone else's name while sleeping with her, she'd just ditch him. She isn't so…obsessed._

But Harry just smiled and nodded, and pretended everything was just fine. He couldn't hurt Ginny any more than he already had, and if that meant keeping secrets, then it was for the best.

* * *

The next day in the auror's office, Ron came over to speak with Harry.

"You weren't here yesterday," he stated, "Hermione says you came over?"

"Yeah," Harry said, quickly thinking of what to say, "I just…Ginny and I may have had a squabble. I just needed to talk to someone about it, get a bit of advice you know?"

Ron nodded knowingly. "Hermione and I still argue all the time." He scratched his head, continuing, "Funny, somehow I always figured the fighting would stop once we were married, but I guess marriage isn't a miracle cure to problems. And we've been trying to have a baby, I've told you that, and we haven't had any luck." Ron looked rather depressed now. "Mum keeps asking about it. Honestly, she has Victoire, and Molly junior, and Fred, and James, but she still needs me and Hermione to have one." Ron smiled. "I'm sure we'll have one at some point. I mean…maybe it's just been an unfortunate year. Hermione and I still have plenty of time."

Harry nodded. "Oh, yes, I'm sure you'll have better luck next time. Just remember to make me godfather." Ron smiled.

"'Course, mate, who else but my best friend? Er, you and Ginny, you did resolve everything right?"

"Oh, yes. Hermione helped loads. I figured it would be best if I talked to Hermione about it; Ginny's your sister after all."

"Yeah," Ron said awkwardly, "My best friend and sister having problems in their marriage. Could it get more complicated?" Harry shook his head.

_You have no idea_, Harry thought.

* * *

A little less than a month later, everyone was attending a party at the Burrow—it was Fred's birthday. All of the Weasleys were there, celebrating, there was happiness all around. Harry was even feeling content beside Ginny, and was doing an excellent job posing as the perfect, loyal husband. Nobody had any idea of the truth, no one besides Hermione.

And Harry struggled to keep his off her. She looked beautiful, with a slightly tight blue dress, hair done up, and all in all, she looked like an angel. So it was that after the cake was cut and Fred was digging his toddler hands into it that Hermione stood up proudly, glowing, to make an announcement.

"As you all know," she started, "Ron and I have been married for a wonderful nineteen months. We've been trying to conceive for the full duration and I'm happy to say…we've been successful. I'm with child." Ron clearly hadn't known this as he leapt up, hugging and kissing Hermione, and began going into all the possible names, and what the child would look like, if it'd be a boy or girl, if they'd like quidditch, what house they'd be in.

Hermione looked over to Harry and met his eyes. All guilt and thoughts of consequences, and hurt feelings left them both. They'd nothing to regret.

* * *

Months later, Harry was holding Rose in his arms, after Hermione and Ron. The baby wasn't his niece, Harry knew, but his daughter. As he rushed to St. Mungos, he'd worried that the secret may come out. That Rose would be born with black hair, or worse yet, his distinctive green eyes.

The child was born with neither, red haired, and brown eyed, she easily passed as Ron's daughter. Harry smiled at Ron, and handed Rose back to them. Ron would have the children he wanted. He would raise the products of his best friends' love as his own, never knowing the truth, and he would be happy.

But Harry needed to be close to the child, for she was his too. "Ron," he said pointedly, "Remember what we talked about?"

"Of course, mate. Rose, say hello to your godfather."

**Hello, again! So, I've reposted the second chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it! I may go ahead and post the third tomorrow, or I may wait another day. Uh, reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. Hermione II

"Really, Hermione! I don't understand just what you're so angry about!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Oh, _of course_ you don't! There's nothing wrong with strutting around, disregarding every single law, while you're _supposed_ to be _enforcing_ them! But who cares, right? You're _Ronald Bilius Weasley_, and you can do no wrong!" Hermione returned, getting louder and shriller on each word. Ron's face was red and quickly turning purple. They'd been arguing, for minutes, hours, Hermione didn't really know. Ron had disregarded one of the many laws which Hermione had pushed, and Ron didn't seem to care. The minister barely reprimanded him, only docking Ron's salary for the next month (and if one were to ask Hermione, she'd say he's still being paid too much) and let him go with a slap to the wrists.

Before leaving work, Hermione had been told about Ron's actions, and she quickly had to convince Susan and Cho to help her keep this quiet. She, Harry, and Ron had enjoyed their time off of the Daily Prophet and other publications. She didn't want there to be a comeback with **Auror Ronald Weasley Breaks His Wife's Law** as the headline.

As such, she prepared to confront him once he got home, which was usually about an hour and a half later than her. When he did get home, he had brought Harry with him. Frankly, this just pissed Hermione off more. He didn't even have the guts to own up to what he'd done by himself? He had to hide behind his friend? Harry didn't seem to want to be there, between his friend and friend-who-was-secretly-more-than-a-friend. Harry sent her an apologetic look, clearly stating that he wasn't going to take sides in the inevitable argument. True enough Hermione and Ron were soon shouting back and forth, each word becoming harsher and harsher as the married couple let out any pent up rage at each other. Harry found himself consoling his bawling daughter, glaring at both Ron and Hermione. Well…he may not have been glaring at Hermione as much as Ron.

"Well in this case I haven't," Ron said. "It's a stupid, useless law anyways! You must be mad to think anyone will follow it!" And this broke the camel's back. Hermione had worked on the Redefinition of Sentience law too hard, for too long, for her own husband to disregard it so completely, and then to call her mad for caring about other beings!

"Well, Ron, your children at least won't ever worry about how stupid this law is. In fact, you'll never have any-" Hermione was fully prepared to reveal the truth to him, right then and there. Because it would hurt him, like how he always hurts her in their fights, how he never compromises for her, how he expects her to go along with him and change everything she thinks or feels. Telling him the truth, how he has no children of his own, how he never will, that would be her revenge. But as she went on to say it, suddenly she was silent. She tried to say something, but no words came out of her mouth. Ron tried to speak as well, but he had also been silenced.

They turned to the side and saw Harry standing there, holding Rose in one arm, the other hand holding his wand.

"You should both be ashamed of yourselves," he said calmly, but still showing his anger. "Didn't you notice your daughter crying? Or were you too caught up in your petty squabble?" He undid the silencing charm, and Hermione and Ron found themselves able to speak once again. Harry glanced at Hermione again, and Hermione suddenly felt very foolish. She'd nearly ruined everything. If Harry hadn't silenced her, she'd have revealed their secret, and what good would that do, really? Ron would be devastated, betrayed by the two people he trusted most, Ginny would be heartbroken, and nobody would ever trust Harry and Hermione again. No, nobody can ever know, she reminded herself.

Harry reluctantly walked over and placed Rose in Ron's arms, then walked over to the fireplace, grabbling floo powder. He stepped into the fireplace.

"Number 12, Grimuald Place," he said calmly, and in a burst of green flames he was gone, leaving Hermione and Ron to sort out their problems.

* * *

Three days later Harry was stroking his hands on Hermione's bare back. The feeling tickled slightly, and it reminded Hermione of their love making that they'd been doing mere minutes before. She turned around and kissed Harry on the mouth, smiling.

"We could go another round," Harry said, his eyes sparkling innocently and suggestively. Hermione laughed. "Ginny's quidditch opponents are good. This match could take hours more. Maybe even days."

"She doesn't want you there?"

"I've been to every other game this season. I've fallen behind in my job because of all the games I've been going to." Hermione frowned.

"Your department's ahead of schedule, Harry."

"That wasn't the job I was talking about." Hermione kissed him again, and they came together again.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ginny announced that she was pregnant with her second child. As everyone cheered and congratulated Ginny, Hermione looked pointedly at Harry, who just shrugged.

_I am still married to her_, his eyes seemed to say. _I have to keep up appearances, or she may figure it out herself._

Hermione talked to Ginny, dropping hints that she would like to be the godmother of this child.

"Of course you'll be the godmother," Ginny said, giggling slightly. She smiled a Hermione. "If it weren't for your advice all those years ago, Harry never would have noticed me!" Hermione struggled to keep her composure. Her advice! And now she's married to the friend she could never get along with, and she advised her friend on how to get with the man _she_ was actually in love with. Harry had commented on the situation more than once over the past several months, saying how it was some huge cosmic joke. Hermione hadn't really understood just what he meant until now.

She couldn't decide on if it was comedic or tragic.

**So I posted the third chapter today. Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really glad to know that people like it! I probably won't upload the next chap tomorrow, 'cause I've got a long school day, but probably on Thursday. Reviews make me really happy, but I'm not holding the story hostage for them.**


	4. Ginny

Ginny was no idiot. She was never the top of her class or anything, and she wasn't in some job meant for geniuses and prodigies like so many of her friends and family, but she wasn't an idiot. She knew her marriage to Harry wasn't the happily-ever-after she'd always imagined. She knew that he was growing distant from her. She just couldn't understand _why_.

The first time she'd noticed was the first time he screamed Hermione's name as he bedded her. She was so upset after that, but Harry began apologizing the moment he realized what he'd said. It didn't take much to see that he really was sorry and Ginny forgave him quicker than she'd thought possible. But it created a new paranoia inside her. _He said Hermione's name_. That wasn't something Ginny could forget quickly. But at least whatever feelings Harry had were unreturned. After all, Hermione had helped Ginny to get with Harry in the first place, and she wouldn't have done that if she herself had feelings for him.

Nonetheless it was a relief to discover she was pregnant. _Harry will love this_, she thought. _He'll be so happy, he won't even look at anybody else. He'll stay with me and our child._

And he was happy. They spent months preparing, making a nursery, buying books with nursery rhymes (both magical and muggle, Harry insisted. Our child should know both worlds), and thinking of the perfect name. If it was a boy, they would be Alex James Potter. If it were a girl, it would be Lily-Anna Violet Potter.

When Ginny's due date finally came Harry was busy at work, dealing with a group of wanna-be death eaters. They weren't in the same league as Voldemort, but the ministry was taking no chances—they all had to be caught. So it was that Ginny gave birth without her husband. She named the child James Sirius Potter.

_His two fathers_, she thought. _There's_ no way _he'll think of anything but this child_.

But then it happened again. They were making love and he said Hermione's name again. This time Ginny screamed and shouted and cried, and she may have thrown a dish or three at him. He left their house, leaving Ginny to think over what had happened. After a few hours she came to the conclusion (with James' help) that she may not have reacted too maturely. She dressed nicely, did her hair, and hoped she'd look brilliant to Harry. She also cooked dinner herself, refusing all help from Kreacher, feeling that this was a nice gesture.

_We can make this work, Harry. I know we can._

The next few months went by and Harry seemed to be happier than ever before. And Hermione announced that she was pregnant, and everyone seemed happier. But Harry also seemed nervous. He jumped at odd moments. Sometimes he wouldn't look Ginny right in the eye. Sometimes he'd glance nervously at Hermione's swelling belly, as if he was worried about the baby for some reason. Ginny would ask if something was wrong, but Harry would deny any nervousness or anxiety. He'd tell her he had no idea what she was talking about. Eventually Ginny stopped.

When Rose was born, Ron and Hermione made Harry the godfather. And then he spent so much time at their house with Rose. Combined with work, it seemed the only time he was home was when he was taking care of James.

But perhaps it was just an adjustment period. After a month, Harry apologized to her, admitting he hadn't spent as much time with her as he should have.

"I'm so sorry," he had said, "I promise, I'll make it up to you." He kissed her and they slept together again. This time Harry said nobody's name.

Soon enough Ginny was happy to find herself pregnant again. _Perhaps it'll be a girl this time_, she thought.

But Ginny found herself noticing Hermione's odd behavior, and she recalled how nervous Hermione had been while pregnant with Rose. It wasn't just the nerves of a first time mother, Ginny was certain. She hadn't acted like that. Yet what else could it be? Every once and a while a stray thought entered Ginny's mind, thoughts of a betrayal beyond belief.

Months went by and Ginny pushed the thoughts out. They were ridiculous! If she continued like this, she'd become some nagging, awful hag, always accusing her husband of infidelity and betrayals, while having no real reason to do so. Soon enough her second child was born. It wasn't the daughter she had hoped for, but a second son. Albus Severus, Harry named him. For two of the headmasters of Hogwarts, the two who fought the Dark Lord. Initially Ginny had protested using Severus as a name—what had he really ever done for any of them? And hadn't Harry hated him right up to Snape's death? But Harry insisted, and Ginny didn't have the will to start any sort of fight or disagreement over the name. _It's just the middle name_, she reasoned. _It's not as though anyone will ever address our son as Severus._

Harry soon took to inviting Hermione and Ron over. They liked to bring Rose with them, which Ginny was perfectly happy with. Al and Rose took to each other quicker than Ginny imagined they would, never mind that they couldn't talk. The two cousins actually reminded Ginny of her siblings.

This left the adults time to talk and spend time together. They'd had less and less time to do so since graduating Hogwarts, it had seemed. Ginny usually spoke to Ron, talking about their children, which Ron was hoping for another. They also talked about quidditch. Ron often asked her about how her practice was going, and encouraged her. She would ask about life in the ministry, if Ron liked being an auror. She noticed that Ron had developed a certain grimness in respect to the job. It wasn't a huge change, nothing like Mad-Eye had been, but he certainly wasn't the same young boy who was mortified by spiders all those years ago.

While she talked to her brother, she noticed that Harry and Hermione were talking to each other. Feeling her suspicions return, she would try and listen to what they were saying. They always seemed innocent enough, but Ginny always thought she heard subtext, hints at greater feelings, some reverence in each other Ginny had never seen Harry show to her. Sometimes she would notice them looking at each other and Ginny would swear that they were having a conversation. And if they were then what were they saying?

No, Ginny decided and this time she meant it for good. No more of these thoughts. No more of this ridiculous paranoia against my friend and husband. They would never do that to me, or to Ron. Harry hasn't said her name in a long time. He wouldn't leave his children. And Hermione doesn't love Harry, not like that. And of course they're spending time together! They're best friends, and while Harry and Ron share an office, Harry doesn't get to see Hermione that often. They just want to stay close. And after knowing each other for so long, it's no wonder that they'd be having silent conversations. I've seen them do it with Ron, too, though not as often…

They wouldn't do that.

**Hello! So here's the fourth chap. So...Ginny and Ron aren't exactly innocent in this either. They aren't actively doing anything wrong, of course, but as this chapter shows, they aren't completely unaware of it. Denial. I'm not vilifying any of the Weasleys, I promise (heck, even in denial, they're still doing a bit better than Harry and Hermione.)**

**So...tell me what you think.**


End file.
